Rabidus Tides
by mimsaysrah
Summary: It's been three years since the downfall of No. 6. Shion struggles to keep everything together without Nezumi by his side. As the tension between West Block and the previous No.6 citizens escalates, a mysterious new drug sweeps the city claiming lives and dividing the people. When Nezumi returns, he finds Shion to be a different person than he remembered three years ago.
1. Don't Move

My first ever No. 6 fanfic!

I really hope you enjoy! I try to be original with fanfic!

**Pairing:** Nezumi/Shion

* * *

**Rabidus Tides**

* * *

"Shion, calm down!" A male voice cried out. Whose voice was it? I don't really care and yet I'm curious. "Shion!"

My body was jerking around with violent spasms. I could feel warm arms holding me tight as if to contain my movements. No, they can't kill me now! Not after I've come this far! No! My body grew more violent as a thrashed around hitting whoever and wherever I could reach. Tears streamed down my face. Somebody-anybody, save me!

_Ah yes. I bet you're wondering how this predicament occurred. Well in order to explain this story I'll need to rewind and tell of another; right back to the beginning. Let's take a moment to relax and settle. Let's begin._

* * *

"Shion, hey, Shion. Earth to Shion." I was brought back to reality. "What?" I asked looking down at the dog keeper.

"Well it's 'bout time you came back. Honestly, you're such an airhead!" The dog keeper sighed.

"Hey, don't insult me!" I whined.

"I will if I want to! Seriously if Nezumi were here he-"Dog keeper's voice faded off. I was looking down a little hurt. My mental wounds still haven't healed and I don't think they ever will. "I'm sorry, Shion. I know you miss him dearly…" The dog keeper cursed under her breath.

"No, no, it's fine. I'm okay." I smiled and turned around. "So what did you need?"

"Well for starters…"I could just feel the irritated nerve twitch on the dog keeper's forehead. "Finish the job I assigned you!"

"Oh yeah that's right." I shyly laugh and slighted blushed.

"Tsk, airhead." The dog keeper facepalmed herself. I nodded and poured water on the dog that was covered in a thick layer of suds.

"I'm sorry boy! I'm sure you were getting impatient!" I apologized to the dog.

"After you're done you can go home." The dog keeper walked away. "Must be busy being one of the 'new' city's reconstruction team members."

"Entirely so." I replied smiling and scrubbing the dog. I could hear dog keeper's footsteps stop.

"Hey, Shion," she said. "Don't push yourself too hard, okay?"

"Huh? I know but why are you telling me this?" I asked looking up at her.

"Well lately you've been staring off in the distance and the bags under your eyes seem to get worse and worse every day. Take things easy every once in a while." Dog keeper said and walked off.

* * *

"…the reportings of recent drug abuse are skyrocketing. Police have been finding multiple traces of this new spreading drug. Bodies have been recovered with multiple wounds but each victim has the same marking on their face below their eyes. A single comma like symbol is placed below each of the victim's eyes. Police haven't said if these are signs of a newly rising gang or something more serious. Stay tuned for the latest update on this situation!" The anchor woman shuffled the papers in her hands and began the next story.

"Oh shut up." I mumbled and pressed the 'off' button on the television remote. I rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands and moaned. "So tired…"

When was the last time I slept a full eight hours? The new city has been difficult to reform. Once the wall came down I figured that everything would settle and people could live in harmony. How ignorant I was for believing such a fairytale. After No.6's downfall, people began to fight and cause other crimes. Many people from the old No.6 blamed West Block and delivered attack after attack. Each miniature "war" ended with a stalemate. The people were divided into many different gangs. On another level, some people got along well with the new changes happening around them. Sadly, people don't trust each other. Most people don't believe in the government. Honestly I don't blame them after what happened three years ago.

My position in the reconstruction team is to help people out with problems. Not so much like therapy but more like hearing out what they have to say about the new city. For example, if somebody complains about the sanitation being crappy then I relay that complaint to other members of the reconstruction team. From there, the team handles the situation.

Rain was tapping against the window as thunder rolled from the background. The wind was picking up. Leaves and twigs were hitting the glass.

"A storm?" I asked walking over to the window. It was dark but I could still make out the treetops thrashing about. "Dammit. This was the last thing I needed."

I swore under my breath and walked back to the couch. I suppose I should just go to sleep. Otherwise I won't be able to later. Storms, well rain in general, make me remember Nezumi and the old days we spent together. My heart aches every time I see his face or remember his voice calling my name. I wish he'd come back. I've been struggling on my own for three years. Some days I feel like I can't go on. All I have to cling onto are his words. He told me to always stay Shion. Nezumi promised me that we'd meet again someday.

" I wish I knew when that day is." I said lying down on the couch on my side. A tear formed in the corner of my eye. "Nezumi…" I snuggled into a ball and let sleep carry me away.

* * *

_CLACK!_

A loud noise woke me up from my slumber. The whole room was dark but not quiet. The wind seemed louder than before. Not only that, I kept shivering from how cold the room became. That's when I realized the window was open.

_Did the wind sling debris into the window and break it?_

I slowly got up and felt my way around the room. I wrinkled my nose when my hand came into contact with wet objects. Occasionally my feet would slip in a puddle of water. I swear… My hand brushed against the wall and window frame. I felt around and noticed that my fingers weren't getting cut. My eyes widened. If it's not broken then that means the windows were _opened_. I stood still.

_Did someone break in?_

I slowly turned around. My whole body was immediately pushed against the wall and the glint of a knife was being directed towards my throat. I was trembling. Lips lightly brushed against my ear.

"Don't move." A deep voice said.

My eyes widened.

* * *

So how did you like it? I'm already enjoying this story! I hope you all are as excited as I am!

SNAILS!

3


	2. To Smoothie Or Not To Smoothie

"Don't move." He repeated as the dagger crept towards my skin. As the blade touched my neck, I could feel the icy sting. I gulped.

"And if I do?" I asked.

"I'll slit your throat." The man answered not blinking once.

I can't help but have nostalgia from this scene. The howling storm outside, a highly dangerous criminal sneaks into my house through the window, I get shoved against a wall by a boy with navy blue hair and silver eyes. Such _old _memories but old ones I'll never forget.

"Oh really?" I challenged.

"What? You don't believe me?" Nezumi asked with a smirk.

"What would you gain from killing a person; _especially_ one from your past?" I said with a smile.

"Extra space in my mind so I wouldn't have to worry about such a troublesome airhead." Nezumi said.

"So you think about me huh?" I teased.

"You know, I really _will_ kill you." Nezumi pushed the knife against my skin so a little droplet of blood trickles down my throat.

"You and what army?" I said.

"Well," two mice scurried on Nezumi's shoulders. "I don't mean to brag or anything, but I've been told that my rats can kick some major ass."

"Then you've been lied to. Even _you_ know they won't hurt me." I laughed. The two rodents squeaked with agreement. Nezumi retracted the knife and let me go.

"That's not very charming." He said crossing his arms over his chest. I smiled and took in his appearance. The only thing that's changed was his height. "I see that you kept your hair white."

"So what if I did?" I asked defensively. Nezumi held up his hands.

"Take it easy tiger; I was just making a statement." Nezumi said. I groaned from irritation and slight embarrassment. "So how've you been?"

_Awful. I've been so lost and the thin ice has been melting after every step I took. _

"Pretty good, actually." I lied. "I'm on the reconstruction team so the city has been rough here and there but I think it'll be easier as time goes on."

"I see." Nezumi said.

"So why did you come back, Nezumi?" I asked closing the window. I almost slipped on the floor.

_Stupid water!_

"To see you and Dogkeeper. I was getting worried to. It's been three years since I last checked Hamlet." Nezumi explained picking up the white rat from off of my head.

_When did Hamlet get there!?_

"So you just can to see him…" I was a little disappointed.

"And to see you. Geez, how heartless do you think I am?" Nezumi sighed. I could only smile. "What?"

"It's nothing. I'm just so happy that you've returned. I'm so-" I felt my vision going black.

_I'm so tired._

I collapsed in Nezumi's arms…

* * *

Nezumi's POV

* * *

Shion collapsed into my arms.

"Oy, Shion! Oy!" I shook him but then I heard a soft snore. I froze and relaxed. "How careless can you be, Shion? Three years and you still keep your guard down." I smiled and carried Shion to the couch.

Shion's calm face was contagious. The more I stared at it, the more exhausted I became. After all this time, you're still petite and worrisome. You're voice seems a little deeper though. How suiting for a prince. I traced the snake marking on Shion's cheek with my finger.

"I'm sorry Shion. I lied." I whispered. I turned around and walked a few steps forward. I slipped and almost fell on my butt.

_Damn water is everywhere! I should probably dry this up. After all, it is technically my fault._

* * *

Shion's POV

* * *

I woke up with a startle. The sunlight burned my new eyes after sleeping in the dark for hours. My thoughts rerun last night's experience. Nezumi was here last night? I'm stupid. It's probably some dream like all the others. These dreams mock me often. My mind is a cruel thing.

My eyes scanned the room. Nothing seemed out of place. I looked at the window. Everything was draw and showed no signs of a storm. Tears were streaming down my face but the thing is, I can't even feel these stinging droplets of emotion. This isn't the first time I deceived myself. Last night's dream felt so real though. I can still feel the warmth of Nezumi's hands from where they touched me.

"Don't tell me you became a crybaby after I left." A voice said from behind me. I spun around wide eyed. There before me was Nezumi in the flesh. "Shion, you're supposed to grow wiser with old age, not revert back into a baby."

"It's really you!" I was still in awe. Nezumi placed his hands on his hips.

"Well duh." Nezumi said. "Geez, you're still an airhead." Nezumi turned and walked into the kitchen. "I hope you don't mind. I'm using your kitchen to make breakfast." I walked in after Nezumi and found a seat in a stool near the island.

"No, not at all. In fact, I'm trying to remember when I last had breakfast." I said putting my head down. My chin was resting on the back of my hands

"Idiot." Was all Nezumi said before growing quite. I found the silence awkward and grabbed the television remote. I pressed the red button and turned on the television. The news channel popped up.

"…more victims have been claimed by this mysterious drug. Last night a man was burned alive after killing his wife and two daughters. After police recovered his body, they found the same markings under the eyes…" I was about to change the channel but Nezumi placed his hands on mine. I looked up at him, ready to complain, but I stopped. He was so focused on the report. His eyes were like a predator's watching its prey. I felt kind of uneasy but all in an instant Nezumi let go of my hands and went back to cooking. Nezumi was silent and the atmosphere seemed thick.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said casually. Nezumi placed everything on a plate and set the plate in front of me. I just watched him. "What?"

"Do you know something about that drug?" I asked. Nezumi looked at me with a smile.

"Not a single clue." He replied.

* * *

I've been writing the story's outline for the past week now. I've gotten to chapter 10 but only because the summaries are so detailed! O.O After every some number of chapters, there will be side stories that will have little to none relation with the original story line. The side stories will consist of comedy, romance, and/or insanity. I'm adding these because this story will be so intense that it needs some form of relief. Since I've gotten to chapter 10 summary, there will most likely be longer chapters and quicker updates but then again my writer's block comes when it's least needed.

CALL ME SENSEI! MIM-SENSEI! OR SENPAI! I WILL NOTICE YOU IF YOU CALL ME SENPAI! :D

Also, I enjoyed reading your comments for the first chapter! They made me smile! I'm very glad that you're enjoying this story so far!

ALSO MY BIRTHDAY WAS ON APRIL 22!

SMOOTHIES!

Love you all!


	3. Embrace Your Cactus Side

I believe that I shall recite my love for fellow cactus everywhere.

_Yes a fellow cactus,_

_You are like me too,_

_Embrace my prickliness,_

_Oh cactus I love you._

I deserve an award for best cactus love poem!

**Someone, I don't care who, please make fanart of me embracing the cactus life. PLEASE! Email it to me, Instagram and tag me, deviant art and send me links, tumblr, I don't care but PLEASE do that for me! **

It would be my greatest treasure!

* * *

**Rabidus Tides**

* * *

"Say something, I'm giving up on you. I'll be the one if you want me to. Anywhere, I would've followed you. Say something, I'm giving up on you. And I am feeling so small. It was over my head. I know nothing at all. And I will stumble and fall. I'm still learning to love, just starting to crawl…"

Say Something was playing on the small radio that sat on my desk. Even though I knew what I was typing, I couldn't help but pay attention to the lyrics. It's scary how certain songs hit at home. Maybe not now, but before Nezumi returned, I could've been chanting this song every minute.

"Nezumi…" I whispered.

He told me that he returned because he wanted to visit. I want to say that I was overjoyed and felt special, but I'd be lying if I didn't have some doubt in his words. To be in a coma and this reality I'm in is actually a dream would be more believable than his excuse now.

I stopped typing and just sat back in my seat. My eyes scanned the room. Highly advanced technology decorated the walls and furniture. I remember reading in old books that civilization was much more practical than now. It's a wonder to me why people bother to move around when all they need to do is push a button. Compared to West Block, this world is just so different.

A '_ping'_ came from my work phone. I saw my secretary's face flash on.

"Sir, your 7:15 appointment has arrived." She said. I put on a fake enthusiastic smile.

"Oh good. Thank you, Meiko. Send her in then." I said.

"Right away." Meiko said than her face disappeared.

Not long after, my office door opened. An elderly woman smiled as she entered. I stood up and helped her to my desk. She sat in the chair across from mine. I retook my place and opened up a document to jot some notes down on.

The woman looked helpless and sweet. Her thin skin showed a brush of tan indicating that she was from the West Block at some point of her life. I know that sounds like discrimination but that's how people know who's who. People of No.6 rarely work hard labor that requires being out in scorching heat. The robots do most heavy labor. This means that getting a tan isn't possible unless wanted. West Block, on the other hand, spend nearly ninety percent working outside. No.6 people have given West Blockeys a nickname for this. This slang term is '_Leather Skins_'. I bet this woman got menacing stares coming here.

"Your name?" I asked.

"Shizu Ayame." Shizu replied. I smiled lightly and gave a short laugh. Shizu looked at me confused.

"Ayame as in the Iris?" I asked. She nodded. "I got a chuckle because my name is, Shion, as in the aster."

"Oh, those are beautiful flowers! Do you know what else Shion means?" She said.

"No?" I replied somewhat interested.

"In the Japanese language it also means the sound of tides." She smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"You know, they say that the ones who are named after flowers are the most gentle hearted." I explained.

"Really? I had no idea." Even though her body aged, her young spirit burned brightly when Shizu was lost in her fascination.

"Haha, so why are you here, Mrs. Shizu?" I asked.

"Oh my, I got completely side tracked! Why _did_ I come here? Oh yes!" The woman, after remembering, became greatly saddened. "My son died six days ago. His dying wish was to be cremated, but the officials won't allow his request."

I typed down her information. I pressed the period key and looked up at her.

"May I ask why?" I asked.

"They told me that they couldn't let me do that." Shizu said.

"Why is that?" I pressed. She was repeating her answer.

"I was told that it would interfere with their investigation." Shizu said.

"Investigation? Investigation for what exactly?" I was kind of irritated.

"That drug that's been in the news for months."

"Was your son taking the drug?" I continued to type.

"No…_No_. The police asked me the same question then to! My son was a good child! He had a loving family. A wife and a little girl of seven. There would be no reason for him to turn to drugs!" She shouted.

"Was he ever stressed? Did your son ever talk about being confined to something?" I asked.

"Well, yes. He'd sometimes call me and vent about how hard work was and taking care of a family. You see, I raised him in West Block."

"But times have changed." I said.

The woman leaned in closer and looked me in the eyes.

"This city doesn't look too kindly on leathers, especially leather boys." She said in a calm, low voice. Not harsh but more like a mother lecturing a child why something is wrong.

I remained quiet. What could I say? I want to believe that people can see through my eyes but that's just a selfish fantasy. This city doesn't look kindly to West Block people.

"Why did you ask about his stress?" She broke the silence retaking her proper position in the chair.

"Well you see, Shizu, sometimes when a person undergoes a high level of stress, it could result in them turning to some type of reliever. Whether it's from smoking, alcohol, inflicting pain on others or themselves, stress can make a man do crazy things." I said slowly.

"He would never!" She defended.

"I wish that wasn't the case Mrs. Shizu." I said sadly.

"Shion, let me ask you one question." Shizu said. I looked at her. "Have you ever felt so helpless in your life? So helpless to the point where you feel like a drenched cat stuck in a corner under an approaching shadow of a human? You scratch and claw at the wall hoping that you can get away or climb it and never believe that the idea is futile. Shion tell me, what do you think happened to that cat?"

"It probably got caught?" I answered. The woman shook her head.

"No, when it put up a fight it was labeled as diseased. Diseased for baring its fangs and claws at the human." Shizu said. " Animals that are claimed as diseased get put down Shion. The cat got killed for fighting back Shion."

"Why are you telling me this Shizu?" I asked.

"To you, maybe, No.6 has changed, but for most nothing has." Shizu said. "Now you tell those _damn_ officials to make my dead son's final wishes come true."

"I will as soon as possible." I said finishing my report. Shizu stood up and made her way to the door.

"I'm not the only family dealing with this issue. The other families can't give their loved ones a funeral. We never wanted this to happen." Shizu said.

"No one did." I said. Shizu left. I sat back in my chair and stared up at the ceiling.

'_To you, maybe, No.6 has changed, but for most nothing has.'_

"Your son was the cat wasn't he Mrs. Shizu?" I asked.

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I hollered.

The door opened and in came, Nagataka Katsutoshi, a work buddy of mine. Katsutoshi held two cups of coffee in his hands. I smiled.

"I felt that you needed caffeine in your life." Katsutoshi joked.

"Aaaah! You're a lifesaver Katsu!" I yelled bowing my head and arms on my desk while still sitting in my chair.

"Hahaha, you're welcome." He chuckled placing a cup down on my desk. I sat up and happily took a small swig of the coffee. "Gosh my last client looked as if he was going to smite someone."

"It's part of the business though." I said putting my cup back down on the desk.

"Yeah I suppose." Katsutoshi's voice drifted off near the end of the sentence. "Oh, before I forget, you have your weekly doctor's check-up today."

"That's right! Thank you for reminding me." I thanked getting up and slinging my old jacket around my shoulders.

"Anytime buddy." Katsu said.

"Seriously, what would I do without you?" I asked jokingly.

"I don't know, crash and burn?" Katsu answered with a smirk.

"Probably." I stuck my tongue out and left the office. I pressed the elevator button and waited for the doors to open.

The weekly doctor's check-ups aren't that complicated to explain in all actuality. The workers here have their jobs slaving them for countless hours. So the higher ups hired doctors to keep tabs on the workers' health. Depending on how sensitive the worker is to stress and other health problems, they may go more frequently to only going once a month.

I'm a worker who sees the doctor frequently. I usually get carried away with my work and fail to eat properly and sleep on a regular schedule. I have been told countless times to take it easy but work is the only thing that distracts my mind from the other world reality brings. I don't like being allowed to let my mind wander too far. I may lose it in the crowd of people in my memories.

The elevator doors slid. A fellow employee exited and I entered. I clicked the floor number and watched the doors close. My stomach gave off that familiar sensation as I rose. A few pings later my stomach bounced as I came to my floor. The doors once again slid open. I managed to exit to space before a pack of starving employees came bursting inside. Lunch break in a work building is scary.

I waved at the front secretary and walked into the small office. A small man sat there filling out prescriptions to other employees. The man looked up and smiled. His glass lens glared in the office lights.

"Welcome Shion!" the doctor chimed.

"Nice to meet you to, Doctor Tomi." I said.

"How are you feeling son?" He asked me.

"Pretty good actually. Just tired." I replied.

"Good good. I assume you are here to receive the usual?" Tomi asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Okay, but after this, you must go home and rest. I'll inform your boss. You being tired will affect your progress." He explained.

"That's what the shot is for though." I said.

"Shion, there's a difference between being smart and being cocky. Yes the shot gives you all the vitamins and other nutrients your body requires to go about your daily life, but it doesn't make up the lack of sleep you have. Don't push your body too hard." The doctor said before pulling out a small container with my shot inside.

He opened the small container and also an alcoholic wipe packet. He sanitized the area for the needle and all at once punctured my skin. I winced and bit my lip. Such a familiar dull pain. Tomi slapped a band aid on my arm. He's good at what he does. That's why he was hired. Tomi is quick but caring for patients.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome Shion, now go home and rest." The doctor ordered. I nodded and exited his office and back into the small waiting room where the secretary was typing away. I brought my hand up to my head as a sharp pain shot in my head. It had an electrical sensation. I winced and stumbled a few centimeters. In an instant the pain was gone.

"That again." I muttered to myself. Stress affects me too much. "I suppose I do need some rest."

I looked at the palm of my hand and remembered how this once clean hand was drenched in a soldier's blood. Back at that time when Nezumi was injured and couldn't defend himself, I snapped and shot the soldier without any second thought. I killed him in cold blood. This hand of mine is soiled of guilt and fear.

'_You know, they say that the ones who are named after flowers are the most gentle hearted.'_

"Yeah right." I said sarcastically as I made my way towards the elevators.

* * *

First off, a shout out and happy birthday to Perky McSprinkles! I know this is forever late but I did promise you I'd wish you a happy birthday in this chapter as well as your uncle! So again, Happy Birthday!

This is a longer chapter and I know there isn't much romance in it but be patient. This will be more of a shounen-ai story than a R-rated yaoi story. The outline to the story has been changed somewhat in my mind while writing this chapter but that still won't hold off the chapter updates.

While finishing this chapter up and proofreading it, I got a notification from a lovely child on Instagram.

Ssjalanna, if you are reading this, here is a shout out that made me continue editing this chapter! Haha, I hope this made you fan girl and freak out! xD

If you have read my previous two fan stories, Fading Twins and Forsaken Twins, then you know that my character names for OCs have some form or meaning and a reason.

So next chapter is one you should be looking forward to!

THIS WAS A LONGER CHAPTER THAN WHAT I'VE WRITTEN IN A WHILE!

FINALS ARE COMING UP SO PLEASE ALLOW THAT TO BE AN EXCUSE FOR DELAYED UPDATES! MY BRAIN WILL BE FRIED! IN FACT, RIGHT NOW I SHOULD BE STUDYING FOR A EARLY CIVILIZATION TEST THAT'S WORTH 700 TO 800 POINTS BUT I'M RISKING MY GRADES FOR YOU GUYS SO FEEL LOVED!

Until next time my fellow cactuses!


	4. Africa By Toto Is a Good Song

Hey, what do you know! A quick update!

Haha

Enjoy!

* * *

**Rabidus Tides**

* * *

**Chapter: **Africa By Toto Has No Relevance to This Chapter Title but It Is a Good Song

* * *

As the doctor ordered me to do, I went home to rest. The aftermath of the headache I had earlier still throbbed. My shoulder bumped into a passing employee. I turned and bowed multiple times.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I apologized repeatedly. I stood up and was about to resume walking away but my vision became shrouded in a shadow. I could feel my balance slipping

"Hey, are you okay?" The woman I had bumped into held my shoulder. I nodded and brushed her hand off of me.

"Yeah, I just got up too fast." I said getting my stance back.

"Are you sure?" The woman was skeptical.

"Positive. Thank you for your concern. And sorry again for running into you!" I said and power walked towards the entrance of the work building. Freedom! I darted out of the building and into the busy streets of No.6.

I felt crammed within the crowd. Don't get me wrong, I love people but to a certain extent. Damn! Two small kids were weaving in and out of the crowd. Their ways of transportation aren't bad. The kids reminded me of Safu and I during our rambunctious years.

Before I knew it, I released that I've been standing still for the past ten minutes. No one has! What's the holdup exactly?! My tippy toes had no effect on my understanding of why nobody's moving. I pushed my sleeves up and got on my hands and knees.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." I muttered crawling through people's legs. I must look so stupid! My hand grabbed something soft but firm. I looked down and saw a hand under mine. My eyes widened and I looked up.

"Yo." Katsu greeted. I cried in panic. "Well fancy meeting you here."

"What are you doing Katsu?!" I shouted. I'm sure people were looking down at us with confusion and irritation.

"I'm taking a_ lovely_ stroll down this adult infested sidewalk." Katsu chimed with an English accent for reasons only he knows.

"…Why?" I asked.

"I just wanted to get lunch. Why are you here?" He shot back. We began crawling and chatting as if this was the norm.

"I was inspired by children." I said.

"Shion, you _do_ know that people get arrested for that kind of stuff." Katsu said with a smirk.

"Shut up. I just wanted to see why nobody is moving." I said seeing ahead of me. There was space up ahead. Shouting was becoming more noticeable as well.

"So how is your little pet?" Katsu asked suddenly making me lose my posture and fall. "Dude you just fell from a crawling position. So lame."

"SHUT UP!" I barked and got up. "And how do you know about Nezumi?"

"Nezumi? I was talking about your little mouse pal, Hamlet." Katsu stated innocently.

"Oh." I sighed.

"But this _Nezumi_ fellow, who is he?" Katsu asked. The shouting got louder.

"An old friend of mine from when I lived in West Block some time ago." I shrugged.

"Really? What is he like?" he asked. Katsu and I made our way through the crowd and reached an opening. We remained in our toddler position and gazed up. A man was on the ground as another man towered over him. My eyes widened.

"You damn brat, know your place!" the man shouted. The man standing smirked.

"This coming from a man who's lying on the ground before me like a dog." He said.

"You bastard!" The older man growled. He glared up at the younger man who was crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey Katsu." I said.

"Hmm?" He hummed. I gestured my head towards the standing man.

"That's Nezumi." I said. Katsu's face lit up as he snapped his eyes on Nezumi.

"Shion, who the hell have you been hanging out with as a child?!" Katsu asked me.

"Haha, I'll explain later. If you'll excuse me…" I started to get up. I could feel the small grains of stone buried in my knees and palms. Katsu grabbed my elbow and pulled me close to his face. I looked at him confused. "What?"

"Listen Shion, I don't have anything against people from West Block, but you need to be more self-aware of other's opinions and your reputation as a reconstruction worker." Katsu warned.

"So I should just act like I don't know Nezumi outside of the house or anywhere else people can see us?" I questioned him. Katsu didn't respond. I pulled my elbow out of Katsu's grasp, harshly I must add, and stood up. I swear I heard something pop that I'd rather not think about at the moment. People were just circling around Nezumi and the man.

_So this is the problem, eh?_

I clapped as if I just got done watching a theatre performance. Nezumi turned around with a cold stare but an annoyed one upon realizing that it was only me.

"What do you want Shion?" Nezumi asked. A nerve popped and my eye twitched. I placed me hand on his shoulder and soon dug my fingertips into it. "Hey…OW!" I had an obviously fake smile on.

"Eve, can we talk privately?" I asked him.

"_Eve_?" Nezumi said.

"Yes, _EVE_. Don't tell me that you've lost your memories. Is that why you attacked this poor man?" I asked not letting my grip go.

"What are you talking about? And who are you calling _poor ma_-" I cut him off by tightening my grip. "OW OW OW OW OW!"

"I'm truly sorry for my friend's behavior. You see, he's new here and doesn't fully understand proper No.6 manners." I apologized to the man still sitting on the ground.

"Teach that brat a lesson!" He spat. Nezumi tensed up.

"_You'll_ teach me?! How about _I_ teach you how to get a shoe shoved up you're a-" I shoved Nezumi's head forward. As a reaction, Nezumi leaned forward into a bowing stance.

"Again, I'm truly sorry." I held Nezumi's wrist and pushed our way through the crowd that was shrinking gradually.

When we got a good distance away from the excitement, I slung Nezumi against an alley wall.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" I asked him.

"I-"

"You weren't!" I lectured. "You of all people should know better! Why did you start a fight with that man!? On the street of all places?!"

"He approached me first." Nezumi answered. "He told me that 'trash should remain in the waste bin' so I punched him."

"Gah! I thought you were more levelheaded than that!" I facepalmed myself and sighed.

"Nezumi, next time, don't lose your cool." I said turning away from Nezumi.

"I never thought that I'd see the day you'd be lecturing me! What a treat! I expect no less from the humble prince of fools."

"Hush _Eve_." I mocked. Nezumi stopped laughing and glared at me. I chuckled with a smug expression. "Come on, let's pick out tonight's dinner."

Nezumi walked beside me. I guess Katsu went back to work. The street lights buzzed to life. Moths swarmed the lights. On the ground the shadows from the fluttering insects dancing in the circle of light. Nezumi went a few feet ahead of me and stopped in front of a small market. A few steps later I stopped at the different mounds of ingredients displayed on a table. An old woman come towards us on the other side of the table.

"Hello, were you preparing to close?" I said smiling.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, but since you two are already here-I'll let it slide." She said smiling back.

"Thank you very much mam." I thanked and turned to Nezumi. "What should we get?"

Nezumi held up rice and some various vegetables.

"I'm thinking omurice tonight?" I suggested.

"It's like you read my mind." Nezumi agreed.

We gathered up all the required ingredients including some I just needed for future use. Exchanging money and goods, Nezumi and I went on our way.

"I've been wondering." Nezumi said out of the blue.

"What?" I asked shifting the weight of the groceries onto my other hip.

"What were you doing off work so early? You kind of caught me by surprise back there."

"Let's be honest here, Nezumi, you caught everyone by surprise way more than I to you." I joked. "But in all seriousness, I was on my way home."

"Why?" He asked.

"Doctor's orders. If I had the choice to, I'd rather be working there right now." I said looking up at the sky. The stars barely shined through the city's lights.

"You're an idiot Shion. No one should be that involved with their work." Nezumi said as if I was a freak show.

"Well excuse me for having a hobby." I said twitching an eyebrow.

"I have hobbies to but yours just suck." Nezumi do you understand the meaning of over steeping your boundaries? "But why did the doctor send you home?"

I shrugged. "I needed rest."

"Pfft, how hardcore." Nezumi teased.

"Would you quit mocking m-" I felt lightheaded. It's the same as before when I bumped into that woman.

"Hey, Shion? Are you okay? Shion? Oy!" Nezumi called.

"…..a….r…" I muttered.

"What?" Nezumi asked.

"…a..r…ai…r…I need…air…" I struggled to speak. I don't know what's going on with my body. I'm scared.

"Air? Can you not breathe?!" Nezumi was panicking.

"The city air is no good…" I got some strength back but only a little. The food was now on the ground. Nezumi was holding both of my shoulders firmly so I wouldn't fall to the ground like the groceries.

"I understand." Nezumi got in front of me and ducked down. I finally fell forward and collapsed on Nezumi. "Shion, are you still with me?"

"Yeah…" I whispered. The older boy took off running. The food left behind for scavengers.

I fought to stay awake. The night sky was still shrouded in city lights. When was the last time that I saw a real night sky? I wondered how many shooting stars I've missed. I remember going down to the outer parts of West Block at night and star gaze. Every time a shooting star shot across the sky, I'd make a wish on it. It was like my little tradition for comfort I guess. When did I stop that?

My blinks became slower and my grip loosened on Nezumi. Nezumi must've sensed this. His arms became tighter around my thighs and sped up a little. I could barely make out the naked terrain of West Block. We crossed over the bridge that connected the two cities. I looked up again at the sky and saw stars bursting through the sky as if fireworks were erupting far away in space.

Before I knew it, Nezumi had stopped on a small hill covered in tall grass. He gently squatted down and let me get off. I practically crawled into the grass. I lied on my back and just welcomed the stars into my sight.

"What happened back there, Shion?" Nezumi asked. His voice was the first to break the crickets'' chirping.

"I don't know myself. All I know is that I needed fresh air." I said.

"God, you scared me." Nezumi took a seat next to my head.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Oh geez, it's not your fault." He said.

"Yeah but the food; our dinner is ruined." I apologized.

"Don't sweat it. We probably unintentionally saved someone's life by leaving our food back there." Nezumi pulled out grass and sprinkled it on my face. I blew it off and swiped the rest of it off. I sat up.

"Hey, why'd yo-"my face was close to his- too close for comfort. My face grew red. I lied back down. "Er – never mind." I avoided looking at Nezumi.

"What? Don't tell me you'll cry from grass. You aren't just an airhead, now you're a crybaby. Oh great. And here I thought that you'd grow up more maturely." Nezumi said probably with a smirk. My eyes grew heavy. I couldn't keep them from closing anymore.

The cool wind blew through the grass and my hair. My clothing wagged around. I could feel the damp soil seeping into my clothing but it felt nice. The outside was so serene tonight. It probably always is. I wish I had more time off to do this... I drifted off into my own little world.

"Shion," Nezumi said gently. I could sense something close to my face but I was too drained to open my eyes and see what it was. "are you awake?"

I am but I can't muster enough strength to respond. That sensation never left. I felt a hand cup my cheek. A thumb gently traced the snake pattern on my face. Another hand brushed its fingertips around the snake on my neck. The contact was so faint and quick but left hot traces from where they touched. I barely shivered. If Nezumi noticed it then he probably figured that I was merely cold.

"Shion." Nezumi whispered.

Nezumi's thumb stopped stroking my cheek but didn't disappear. In the same second I felt something soft and warm press against my lips. The contact was brief but left me warm. More warmth encased my whole being as I felt my body being held against a wall of warmth. The wall was gentle and cozy. My consciousness was fleeting. An arm was under my face, almost like a pillow, and the other was wrapped around my chest. A head rested on top of mine. I'm at my limit.

I drifted off into a warm sleep. One I haven't dreamt in a long while.

* * *

FLUFF

FLUFF

FLUFF

FLUFF

FLUFF

F – L – U – F – F

Maybe this will be full out yaoi and not just soft yaoi known as shounen-ai. I don't know.

How do you guys like the story so far? It's been a while since I've written a boy's fluff scene, let alone and _YAOI _scene.

Senpai worries about your likes and dislikes on story progression.

Senpai also wants a fucking cactus!

I WANT A CACTUS DAMMIT!

SOMEONE DRAW ME WITH A CACTUS! DON'T LET OUR LOVE BE FOREVER SEPERATED!

I don't know about you all but I frickin LOVE Katsutoshi's character! He's like a mixture of originality and me.

I love you guys and I hope like everything that you're enjoying this story and will continue to in the future!

Africa by Toto

So much love!

Cactus.


	5. Use a time turner to rid Voldemort

**Rabidus Tides**

* * *

**Chapter: **Why couldn't someone just use a time turner to go back and get rid of Voldemort

* * *

_Chirp. Chirp. Chirp. Chirp._

My eyes twitched and slowly opened. The sun's light blinded me. I was alone outside or so I thought. I felt somebody's presence next to me. I turned my head and saw legs near my head. Nezumi was hugging his knees to his chest and just looking up at the vast sky. Clouds were moving slowly. The longer I examined them, the more I could see them morphing into different shapes.

"What time is it?" I asked. Nezumi looked down out me.

"Oh you're up." He said.

"Yeah. Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked sitting up with a small stretch.

"You looked at peace for once in a while. Besides, those dark circles under your eyes need to go away." He said.

"So you've been cloud gazing all this time?"

"Pretty much." Nezumi smiled. His ponytail swayed in the breeze.

"I'm late for work." I said.

"I'm sure they won't mind it too much." He said. Is it me that's at peace or is it him?

"Ha, yeah right." I gave up and looked up at the clouds with him.

The clouds weren't flat and thin like contrails or like the clouds left from a long drought. Nor were they the clouds you saw up north near the mountainous plains. They weren't mountain clouds that towered stories upon stories high. These clouds did have an ominous presence like a storm was coming. These puffy gas balls were the ones you see out west in a valley. They looked like the ones kids drew. White and shaped like a pillow.

Even though this beauty is blinding, I can't help but feel angry. Clouds have the ability to see what no one else can. They can go anywhere they want; free and ever changing. I wish I can touch the sky but the earth teases me by pulling me to the ground with its forces.

"So pretty." I said with awe.

Nezumi hummed and stood up.

"What?" I asked.

"Since the airhead has the day off from work, I guess you could give me a tour of the place." Nezumi said outstretching his hand to me. I smiled and grabbed his hand. Nezumi pulled me up.

"I know exactly where to go then." I said and walked towards the city with Nezumi following behind.

"So you're 19 now. How does it feel to be an old man?" Nezumi started the conversation.

"Who are _you_ calling an old man? You're older than me!" I protested.

"What? I thought we were of the same age." He laughed. I blushed.

"Kkkkkkkk…" I gritted my teeth and failed to make any legit words.

"How is Dog Keeper?" He asked.

"Doing well. Still proud like before." I answered as we got to the bridge.

"Sounds about right." Nezumi laughed again. "How about your mom?"

I stopped walking and didn't look back at Nezumi.

"My mom huh?" I repeated. "I don't know."

"You don't know? What do you mean by that?" Nezumi asked .

"Let's just leave it at that." I said walking again.

"Oy Shion-"

"Hey you two boys, would you mind posing on that bridge!" A man with a camera hanging around his neck was running towards us.

"What?" I asked. The man stopped and leaned on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"I'm a photographer from No. 3 and I'm here to take pictures of the developing new city of No.6." The man handed me his business card.

"No.3?" Nezumi muttered.

"Oh yeah, I am so obsessed with this city that I almost forgot that there are other cities out there." I said to myself.

"So would you mind posing for a few pictures?" the man asked.

"Sure." Nezumi agreed grabbing my wrist and positioning himself to looking out over the bridge. His head was tilted so he was looking at the camera. I was sitting on the ground with my knees tucked into my chest and my arms hanging over my knees. I was looking right at the camera. The man was on one knee in the proposing stance.

"Yes, perfect posture!" The man pulled the camera away from his face. "Have you two ever considered becoming models?"

"Nah, not really my cup of tea." Nezumi smirked.

"What a shame. You two would've been big." The photographer bowed and went on his way to the heart of No.6.

"Come on, Nezumi." I said.

"Where to?" Nezumi asked.

"Everywhere." I smiled. A gust of wind blew over us. Our hair danced and that was when I first noticed how handsome Nezumi grew.

We both started to walk throughout the city. I showed him the huge garden in the city park. The multi-colored petals mixed well together and made a rainbow all on its own. We went by my work building and the tourist attractions and the amusement parks. I brought him to my old school.

"So this is where the runt came from?" Nezumi said to himself.

"Don't call me a runt!" I shouted. The bell rang and a stampede of children busted through the front doors. I spotted a pair of kids together. A boy and a girl fighting in a playful way. The boy was being smart and pissing off the girl who jumped on him. I imagined their faces like Safu and mine. My heart throbbed a little.

Safu…

"Now, now children. Don't make a fuss." Nezumi patronized the two kids.

"Shut up you old fogey!" The said at the same time.

"Fogey?!" Nezumi's eye twitched. I laughed. At that moment Nezumi's stomach growled.

"Haha let's go. I know that perfect place to go." I said leading Nezumi away from the mocking children.

I lead him around a corner and through the peaceful neighboring shops. It's like No.6 has its own cities inside. Just rounding a corner could place you in a whole new world. I guess that's why No.6 is special. We were approaching the nostalgic pastry shop. I could already smell the sweet icing and the fresh bread being taken out of the oven. The little sign read 'open'. I opened the front door and small bells attached to the door rattled. It wasn't long before a woman wearing an apron came out to greet us.

"Ah welcome to – Shion?" Mom stood in shock. Her eyes were wide as if she saw a ghost. "s it really you?"

"In the flesh mom. How've you been?" I grinned. Mom slung herself at me. She pulled me into a chocking hug. I patted her bag a few times. "It's been a while." I could feel droplets of water sliding down my neck. Mom was crying.

"Hello Karan." Nezumi greeted.

"Nezumi?! Am I dreaming? You're both here together!" Karan said shaking. She pulled away from me with a hand over her mouth in that gasping gesture.

"You're not dreaming. If you were then I wouldn't be this hungry." Nezumi's stomach growled again.

"Right! Wait right there boys! I'll have something ready for you two in a second!" Mom disappeared like a ghost. I walked over to a table that gave a view of the outside. Nezumi took a seat across from me. I could see from the corner of my eye that he was staring at me.

"What?" I asked resting my chin on my palm.

"Don't 'what' me. What happened? Karan acted like you came back from the dead. What have you been doing all this time?" Nezumi asked in a harsh whisper.

"It's nothing for you to worry about." I said with a bored expression.

"Nothing for me to worry about?" Nezumi repeated my words with a hint of disbelief.

"Yeah. What happened between my social affairs is none of your concern. It has nothing to do with you." I shot back looking at him finally.

"You really have changed. And here I was worried enough to come back and check up on you. I guess I worried for nothing." Nezumi said. That struck a nerve.

"Okay boys I have everything ready for –" Mom stopped talking when I stood up out of my seat knocking it over on its back. "Shion?"

"Worried? _You _were worried? Don't make me laugh! If you were so worried about me then you would've returned sooner! You don't know what has been happening here in No.6 since you've left! Reforming a once corrupted city makes a person change so get used to the present me. If you can't then just get out." I fixed the chair.

"You can't be serious. You didn't used to be this easily angered. The Shion _I _know would've taken it and keep a cool head. He would've just pouted and ignore my insults." Nezumi said glaring at me.

"I already told you," I slammed my hands down on the table. "I've changed because that's what people do. Don't push me too far, Nezumi."

"What do you mean by that?" Nezumi stood up and grabbed the front of my shirt. "You're really starting to piss me off. If I knew that you've grown up into a pompous asshole then I would've never returned here. I should've' let you stay alone!"

_Alone._

My eyes narrowed and my hands made fists. My knuckles grew white.

_All alone. No one's here. Shion's all alone._

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME!" I punched Nezumi. He let go of my shirt and stumbled back. I stood there gasping and catching my breath. My hands shook after realizing what I just did Nezumi looked at me with disbelief. I turned to see my mom scared. Their eyes made me feel like a monster. I made a whimper and ran out of the shop not knowing where I was going to go.

"Shion wait!" I heard Karan shout followed by a cry.

What was that just now? I had no control of my actions.

* * *

Wow a quick update.

This story is really my favorite so far.

I've been trying different ways of story progression and styles of writing. I like it.

So Shion is hiding something and is becoming more rage filled.

A side story will be next. A little comic relief from all this tension. It'll be about Nezumi and Shion's days at West Block! It'll be funny and fun for everyone. At least I hope…

CACTUS!


	6. Side Chap: Look At the Ignorant Masses!

Shoutouts!

_TwistedTwinsPOV_

* * *

**Rabidus Tides**

* * *

**SIDE CHAPTER: 1**

**Look At All the Ignorant Masses!**

* * *

It was getting close to sunset. Nezumi and I were heading back from the Dog Keeper's hotel. As we walked through the crowded streets I couldn't help but notice a huge group of people gathered around a food stand. I tugged on Nezumi's sleeve and directed his attention to the people.

"Old man must be having another sale on his meat. The deer meat he provides is the best out there." Nezumi explained. I looked at the small, rundown food stand.

"I see." I trailed off. Nezumi could sense my curiosity.

"Seeing as how late it'll be by the time we get back, how about we get dinner now?" Nezumi suggested. My eyes lit up like those lights people celebrated during the winter time. I think it was called 'Christmas'.

We walked over to the stand and saw people stepping over each other with cash clutched in their fists. They were shouting and demanding meat. The butcher looked pleased with himself as he smiled. Something about that made me feel sick.

A woman tripped over her own feet after she lost balance from the pushing and shoving. She stumbled into the hanging meat. As a domino effect, the meat swung around and hit Nezumi from behind and he fell to the ground. The woman apologized and darted away, embarrassed. The meat swung a few more times before settling into place. Nezumi got up and brushed himself off.

I stood there. Everyone around me faded out like a subtle buzz of a street light. Things went into slow motion and all I could see was that piece of hanging flesh. The demon that knocked Nezumi over onto the ground like a dog. I won't stand for it!

"Um, Shion? Shion are you okay?" Nezumi asked me shaking me by my shoulder.

"How dare it…" I muttered with a shaky voice.

"Pardon?" Nezumi was confused.

"How dare it….do that to Nezumi!" I shouted and glared at the meat

"Shion it's just a piece of meat. It didn't really do anything to me." Nezumi said scratching the back of his head.

"Your words of reassurance mean nothing to me!" I screamed and lunged at the meat. My weight snapped the rope and the protein fell to the ground. The people around me stood and watched me. I laughed at them insanely. "Hahahahahahah! Just looking at you ignorant masses tickles my heart! Become inferior to the power known as Shion!"

"Hey, old man." Nezumi greeted the butcher casually as if I wasn't trying to murder an already dead animal.

"Is your buddy all right?" the butcher asked worried. He eyed me cautiously.

"Yeah, he gets that way sometimes. You should've seen what happened when I got pricked by a cactus." Nezumi bowed. "So are you having a sale today?"

The butcher opened his mouth to answer but stopped when I screamed and kicked the pork five feet away.

"You lowly form of a pig! You are no match for me! You are unfit to even become bacon for my eggs!" I declared tearing apart the meat.

"I'm gonna assume that the pork isn't on sale like the deer meat?" Nezumi asked the butcher.

"You're _damn _right it's not on sale!" The butcher barked.

"We'll take it." Nezumi sighed defeated. He paid the butcher and walked away depressed.

"Why. Won't. You. Die?!" I screamed.

* * *

Here's a little something that will give you some chuckles HOPEFULLY! I felt like the story was growing intense and need some comic relief. Every few chapters or so I'll write side chapters that are about Shion and Nezumi in the old days or while they were apart. The side chapters will consist of either comedy, fluff, or maybe both!

Now I'm onto the next chapter to resume the original story!

By the way!

I DO NOT own No.6 nor the characters. The only characters I DO own are the doctor, side characters like Shion's customers and secretary, and Katsu! The story plot for this fan fiction, however, is mine entirely. If you steal the story plot, I WILL throw a cactus at you!

CACTUS!


End file.
